


On All Fours

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [12]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bathing/Washing, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Whizzer has Marvin right where he wants him.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Kudos: 40





	On All Fours

Not long after Whizzer and Marvin had gotten back together, Whizzer persuaded Marvin to let him rim him. To his surprise, when he brought it up, Marvin, who had violently resisted anything that he saw as emasculating the first time around, did not shoot down the idea, and after Whizzer had finally put his mouth down there, Marvin had never wanted to do anything else. And Whizzer did not mind.

One afternoon, Whizzer had him right where he wanted him. Marvin was on all fours, ass in the air, Whizzer’s face buried in his cheeks, sucking at the sensitive skin there, then drawing back and blowing teasingly on it. Marvin couldn’t keep the muscles from throbbing and contracting at the slightest touch, or even the promise of one, and his face was pushed into a pillow and his hands were gripping the sheets.

It felt so fucking good when Whizzer was just letting him have it—kissing, suckling, nibbling, slobbering, massaging, teasing. When Whizzer moaned against Marvin’s skin, the vibrations were electric and Marvin gasped and shuddered.

Whizzer pulled back and spit on his hole before laying his tongue flat against it, not licking, but pressing and pushing and flexing the muscle against him. Marvin was whimpering into the pillow, hands clenching and unclenching as he fought to remain still and not push back onto Whizzer’s face. The pillow was soaked. He kept chewing on a corner, and when he wasn’t biting it, he was moaning into it, mouth open and dripping. It was wet and cold against his face but he was too blissed out to care.

Whizzer pulled back. His lips were swollen and wet and red. Marvin’s legs were weak and trembling and oh so sensitive, and when Whizzer grazed his knuckles across the inside of Marvin’s thigh, he let out an involuntary high-pitched whine and pushed his ass back, trying to encourage Whizzer to touch him again.

“Good?” Whizzer asked, as though Marvin wasn’t keening desperately into a pillow.

Marvin raised his head and looked back at Whizzer as best he could, too aroused to care about the position he was in and how submissive it made him look. He had tried to stop caring about things like that as much this time around, but it was still hard to let go of nearly forty years of being told that being submissive to your partner meant you were less of a man. It was easier to forget when Whizzer was using his tongue so well.

“What do you think?” he gasped out, too out of it to really answer.

“I think I can make you come just like this,” Whizzer said. “That’s what I think.”

Whizzer reached under Marvin to his chest and ran the pads of his fingers across Marvin’s rib cage, feather-light and sending tingles rippling across his skin, and then he raked his nails across his ribs and it felt so good Marvin couldn’t hold himself up any longer and collapsed onto the bed.

“Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer,” Marvin chanted, the cool mattress welcome relief against his burning skin.

When he rocked his cock against the bed, Whizzer grabbed his hips and pulled him back up and held him in place. Marvin tried weakly to wriggle out of his grip, but Whizzer’s hands were strong and he was holding Marvin up with one arm while pulling Marvin’s knees up to support himself again. When Marvin was back on all fours, Whizzer patted his ass and then pulled Marvin’s cheeks apart as far as he could. The sensation of the skin stretching and pulling around his hole was amazing and Marvin dropped his head onto the pillow.

Whizzer leaned forward and flicked his tongue against Marvin’s hole—short, quick flicks that had Marvin crying into the pillow. It felt so good. Whizzer started drawing stars with his tongue on the skin around his hole before breathing a rush of hot air on him. 

“Whizzer—” Marvin groaned. 

“Can you come like this?” Whizzer asked. 

In lieu of an answer, Marvin pushed back toward Whizzer. Whizzer laughed and slapped his ass lightly. 

“You are so gorgeous when you’re completely out of it,” Whizzer said, running his hands up and down the outside of Marvin’s thighs. He slapped him again lightly. “I changed my mind. Turn around. But stay on your knees.”

Marvin did exactly that and sat on his knees in front of Whizzer. His hair was sweaty and matted and sticking up at odd angles and his nose and cheeks were bright red. Whizzer reached out and put his hand on Marvin’s chest. Marvin’s heart was beating erratically, desperately. 

“How’re you doing, babe?”

“I hate you,” Marvin said, eyes glassy and unfocused. 

“Doing good, then.”

Whizzer reached down and pulled Marvin up higher on his knees, knowing Marvin’s thighs were probably starting to burn. He scooted closer and held two fingers up to Marvin’s lips. Marvin parted his lips and sucked on Whizzer’s fingers. When he grazed his teeth across the pads of Whizzer’s fingers, Whizzer’s breath hitched. His fingertips were especially sensitive, and Marvin was exploiting that. Whizzer had managed to come from Marvin sucking on his fingers exactly once. How, he had no idea, and they had never been able to replicate it since, but they kept doing it, hoping they’d stumble across it again.

Whizzer pulled his fingers away and reached down to run his fingers down the curve of Marvin’s ass and press lightly at his hole. Whizzer pushed and pressed and stroked and Marvin’s head lolled back on his shoulders. Whizzer was sitting on his heels in front of Marvin, face pressed to his stomach, left hand pressed to the small of his back, right hand rubbing at his hole. Marvin’s hands were in his hair, squeezing and massaging his scalp. He pressed closely enough to Marvin that Marvin’s cock was against his chest, and Marvin moved his hips just enough so that his cock was rubbing against Whizzer’s sternum. Whizzer lifted up on his knees, rubbing the length of his body against Marvin’s cock, and leaned up to whisper, “Come for me,” in Marvin’s ear while pressing hard—with the promise of pushing all the way in—and Marvin came, Whizzer’s name on his lips. 

Marvin was still coming when Whizzer finally pressed his finger inside, and a wave of shudders and spasms rippled through Marvin’s body. He collapsed forward on Whizzer’s shoulder, knees on either side of Whizzer and arms around his neck, when he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Whizzer took that opportunity to rub his cock between Marvin’s cheeks, against his hole, pressing against it, catching on the rim once or twice. He could come just from hearing the noises Marvin made when he came, so he was already very close to coming when Marvin kissed him and rocked his ass against Whizzer’s cock. When he started making soft little noises every time the tip of Whizzer’s cock brushed against his rim, Whizzer felt a rush to his head and he came, exhaling hotly into Marvin’s mouth as his orgasm drowned out everything but the feel of Marvin against him, making him feel good.

When his head cleared, he fell back onto the bed, pulling Marvin with him, and Marvin landed on top of him and immediately tucked his face into his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Marvin murmured into his neck.

“For what?”

“Making you do all the work.”

“I’ll gladly do all the work just to hear that sound you make when you come after you’ve been desperate for it for a while.”

Marvin laughed quietly. “Still. Next time I’ll do more. Let you fuck me, maybe. Try something new.”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

Whizzer sat up, cradling Marvin to him so he didn’t fall sideways. “Come take a shower with me.” 

“’M too tired to stand,” Marvin said, trying to get Whizzer to lie back down again. Whizzer resisted.

“Let’s sit on the floor.”

Marvin sighed. “Okay, fine. Just don’t be surprised if I fall asleep.”

Whizzer scooted to the edge of the bed, still holding Marvin, and hoisted him up and carried him to the shower.

“You always get so floppy after I eat you out,” he said, amused.

“That’s cause it’s good. You have my permission to gloat.”

Whizzer laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“I’ll gloat when you’re more awake to hear it.”

He turned on the water and they got in the shower and sat down together on the floor. Marvin curled into Whizzer’s chest.

“It’s so warm. Wake me up when you want to get out.”

Whizzer leaned back and Marvin settled on top of him and closed his eyes. Within a minute, he’d fallen asleep. Whizzer ran his fingers through Marvin’s wet hair until the water started to run cold and he reluctantly woke him up to get out. Marvin was so groggy Whizzer carried him back to bed, and when Whizzer finally slid into bed next to him, he had already fallen back asleep. Whizzer wrapped his arm around Marvin’s waist and sighed contentedly into his hair. Things were good. Things were really good. Much better than last time. Whizzer could get used to this.


End file.
